


钥匙串2

by xialouchifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialouchifan/pseuds/xialouchifan





	钥匙串2

“你让我很失望，卢修斯。”

伏地魔干脆地抽了他一巴掌，打侧了卢修斯的脸，尽管这是个只有两人的私密场合，但被人掌掴的羞耻仍让卢修斯羞耻极了，他涨红了脸，说不出话来，可伏地魔还在等他的解释。

“主人……”他无力极了，他有能言善辩的舌头却缺一个在伏地魔胜怒下狡辩的胆子。

伏地魔捏紧了他的下巴:“你怎么好意思活下去，卢修斯？”

可想活下去有错吗？卢修斯垂着眼，等待着一场逃不掉的折磨。

钻心咒，黑魔王惯用的手段，卢修斯匍匐在他的脚边。他早有心理准备，想到熬过这场后的团圆，倒也因盼头好过了些。

冷汗从他的额头，鼻尖，后背冒出来，但身上的疼痛并没有消失。或许这就是巫师的不幸，魔法带来痛苦不会因为太过强烈而麻木。卢修斯舔去咬出来的血，身上突然一轻，他如释重负地大口喘气。

“起来，卢修斯。”黑魔王说。

卢修斯用手臂强撑起身体，不明白他是要自己跪好了还是站起来。犹豫让他的速度慢吞吞的，得到了伏地魔一个嘲讽的笑声。

他跪在伏地魔的脚边，右手捧起他主人的手，亲吻他食指的关节，那有一个拿魔杖的茧，粗糙却有男人气概。他自己的掌心还湿漉漉的，但黑魔王并不嫌弃他造成的冷汗。

黑魔王的胯更凑近他，卢修斯明白这个暗示，伸出另外一只手拉开他的拉链。庞大的性器已经是半勃起的状态，随着卢修斯握住它又大了一圈。

卢修斯含住其中一个囊袋吸吮它，一手撸着伏地魔巨大的阴茎。过了一会，伏地魔揪住了他的头发，拉开了他。

他先含住了龟头，慢慢地吞得更深，就在他因反胃而喉口收缩时，伏地魔大力地按住他的头来了第一次深喉。坚硬的耻毛刮得卢修斯脸有些痛，但这比不上强制性深喉的痛苦。无法呕吐的喉咙和几乎喘不过气的窒息感让卢修斯直接生理性落泪，索性他的主人没紧接着来一段快节奏的抽插。伏地魔松开了按住他头的手，卢修斯喘着气让他的阴茎离开了他的嘴。

他小心翼翼地亲吻巨大的阴茎，时不时吸吮龟头，渴望尽快结束这一痛苦。当伏地魔的手又按住他头时，他不可抑制地哀求:“主人……”但伏地魔的阴茎直接怼了进来，他不得不张大嘴放任他操自己的嘴。

这一次，等他适应过来后，伏地魔又按着他的头快速抽插了几下，才松开。卢修斯几乎都不敢动，只为了少体验一次彻底插入的痛苦，直到伏地魔狠狠地揪了下他的耳朵，他才松开。

卢修斯亲吻他两个巨大的囊袋，事实上，虽然给伏地魔口交并不舒服，但他的阴茎也因不明因素硬了起来。

伏地魔第三次按住他的头时，只是抚摸他金色的秀发:“你早就该扔掉你的发胶了。”

卢修斯不知道怎么回答，自己慢慢地吞下伏地魔的阴茎，免去了开口的苦恼。这一次不是短暂的深入，深深浅浅地顶撞着，让卢修斯原本就被唾液沾湿的下巴更湿润了。

终于，伏地魔射在他的嘴里。卢修斯看着他好点的脸色，干巴巴地说:“我一直对您忠心耿耿……”

伏地魔的大拇指按住他不聪明但能干的嘴:“说这个还不如脱裤子更让我消气。”


End file.
